


Sugar Rush (Larry)

by writingismylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Badly writtten, M/M, This is actually so weird, harry gets super hyper, its probably not very good, larry stylinson - Freeform, only a Oneshot no sequels, probably has mistakes, they have amazing hyper sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismylife/pseuds/writingismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry gets extremely hyper, Louis tries to calm him down and then gives in and they have very badly written sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush (Larry)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this just now at like half eleven at night and it was just one of those stories which just write themselves, you know? Anyway, I havent checked it or anything yet so it might be packed with mistakes. Just tell me what you think in the comments. Keeeep reading and writing folks! ;)

"Harry!", Louis shouted across the bridge at his curly haired boyfriend.  
"I'm on top of the world!!" Harry exaggeratedly yelled, his arms spread open into the oncoming wind, curls blowing wildly behind him in one direction (see what I did there ;). Louis made a mental note to not let Harry eat anything with more than 20 grams of sugar in it before they went out.

"You're not on top of the world, you're on top of an oversized motorway footbridge. Now come on, let's get back home before you do anything else stupid", Louis pointed out just as Harry grinned devilishly and leapt over the shining white railing onto a grass embankment about a metre below the end of the bridge.   
"Look at me!!!" He squealed excitedly and Louis face palmed. This was going to be a long night. 

\--Later--

When Louis finally managed to coax an overexcited Harry into the house, he was exhausted of having to chase his hyperactive boyfriend for most of the evening. And by the looks of things, Harry wasn't finished yet either. 

"Looouuuiiissss..." Harry whined, earning a dissatisfied grunt from Louis.  
"Booooobeaaarrr" he tried again and Louis winced at the use of his bedroom nickname in their shining granite kitchen.   
"What?" Louis almost snapped at Harry. Harry's green eyes lit up excitedly and Louis mentally face palmed for the god-knows-how-manyth time that day.  
"I wanna do it, Louis!" Harry announced, totally confident and not feeling any shame. Louis rolled his eyes, but was he really going to turn down sex from his cute (and undoubtedly hyper) boyfriend? Of course he was. What a mood killer.  
"No Harry, not tonight. You're too hyperactive, you're going to get overtired and need to sleep soon", Louis pointed out. Often, Louis felt like he treated Harry like a child. In fact he did most of the time. "Let's just go to bed."   
Louis yawned and trudged into their flat's white tiled bathroom (although the tiles weren't exactly white anymore) and Harry followed obediently. Louis began to brush his teeth while Harry got into bed in his pyjamas.

Soon, Louis slipped onto the bed too and rolled under the blanket next to Harry. He kissed Harry gently and whispered goodnight, and saw Harry's cute dimples form on his face as his lips spread into a smile. 

Just as Louis was about to drop off, he felt something warm and hard pressing around his hole. It didn't take him a second to work out what it was.  
"Harry.." He said sternly and Harry whimpered.   
"But I'm so horny Lou!"   
"Alright fine. Get the lube."  
"I am already", Harry squeaked. Damn, Harry knew how to manipulate Louis. He had already guessed they would have sex and was already lubed up.  
Louis felt Harry pushing into him and relaxed. He knew he was loose enough already after countless other sex sessions they had to take Harry's six inches without preparation. Harry groaned and grunted as he began to thrust harder, his straining red tip stabbing and brushing Louis's prostate with every powerful thrust of his toned abs and hips. 

"Oh Harry!" Louis almost roared as Harry sped up even more. Harry was gaining speed until he was thrusting so fast he could feel the lube drying up. Louis didn't think this speed and force were even possible, and he was in such heaven he could have exploded there and then. He came a second later, when Harry wrapped his large warm hand around Louis's cock and began to fist it gently, his cum dripping down Harry's fist and onto Louis's abs. Harry was cracking along at such a high speed the friction was almost unbearable. He shouted and came inside of Louis's sensitive hole, feeling himself fill up Louis with his seed.

"I know this is so cliche but that was amazing, Harry", Louis panted.  
"I know right!" Harry panted back. They were like a pair of dogs.  
"I need to get you full of sugar and fucking me more often. Hyperactive sex is the best with you, Harry!" Louis said as he began to fall asleep.


End file.
